This invention relates to vending systems, and in particular to a vending system for multiple wheeled vehicles, such as strollers and the like.
Vending systems for wheeled vehicles are well-known. For example, a vending system for carts and the like has been used for years in airports and other locations, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,978,959; 4,450,968; 4,518,073 and 6,142,283 are directed to that system.
Another system for unattended vending of bicycles is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,407. It includes a series of bays in which individual bicycles are locked, and a vending control tower for vending of individual bicycles. It also includes a particular means of holding locked bicycles in place. Another type of similar locking device is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,887.